One girl rebellion
by Mac171100
Summary: Rebel's town is on instant lock down when the war comes. The soldiers supposed to protect the village turn out to be thugs who steal and pester the villagers. When they come to annoy Rebel's family, she fights back and runs away with a stranger. Why is she capable of her abilities? Why does she enjoy Zuko's company? And why do I still suck at writing summaries? T cause I'm paranoid
1. The market

_**Hello Internet people. This is a long one so enjoy! And I keep forgetting the disclaimer! Gah!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. If I did, Zutara and Taang would both be canon**_

I jolted awake with a gasp. I sighed when I realized it was only a dream. I rolled out of my bed and stood. I slid into my usual routine. I stretched, bathed, got dressed, stretched again, grabbed an apple for breakfast, and left a note for my mom saying that I was going to the market.

"Rebby?" I heard someone say behind me.

"G'Morning, Lee. Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I was hoping to come with you." My little brother said. I added a 'P.S. Little Lee is with me' to the bottom of the note and said, "I'm leaving without you of you aren't ready in a minute."

"I'm already set to go!" He exclaimed. I grinned.

"Come on then!"

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

"Hey, Sasaki. You know what I just got word of?" A man supposed to guard us drawled. I hummed in reply, still walking.

"You've been chosen as a tribute for our efforts." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned a corner.

"By whom? Your hormones? Sorry, Gow, but that I know is false." I said sharply.

"A sharp tongue will get you nowhere." He said, still following me as I cut through an alley.

"What's that you said?" I inquired innocently.

"A sharp tongue will get you nowhere." He repeated. I smirked.

"But sharp reflexes and a knife will." I said. I then whipped around and threw a blade at Gow. He yelped as it pinned him to the wall next to him. I then ran. I booked it out of the alley and across a dirt road. I dove through a window and hid under the booth counter. The merchant man peered down at me curiously.

"Rebellion Sasaki, what _are_ you doing?" He asked. I looked up with a mischievous grin.

"Hi Daichi. I'm living up to my name. Let me know if Gow is coming. He has my knife and I want it back." I looked over the counter slightly and Daichi bopped my on the head.

"Get down." He hissed. I grinned and hid again. I listened as Daichi talked with the usual customers of the day. A while later, the sound of Ostrich-Horse perked my interest. Someone got off and walked up to Daichi.

"I'd like a bag of feed, water, and something hot to eat." He said. He seemed my age but his voice was deep and grouchy.

"Not enough here for a hot meal. I could get you _two_ bags of feed?" Daichi offered. The guy must've nodded because Daichi walked into the back. He flicked his fingers and I took it as my que. I popped up from under the counter and leaned on the booth. He looked slightly startled. A scar marred his left eye.

"I noticed you're not from around here. What's your name?" I chirped.

"Uh... I'm Li." He said slowly. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Li. I'm Rebellion Sasaki. Watch out." I said. I jumped over the counter and leaned against the booth. I saw my brother out of the corner of my eye and frowned slightly. I watched as his friend, Mineko, handed him an egg.

"Oh no." I muttered. He threw the egg. It nailed a 'soldier' right in the head and the boys booked it. The soldier's turned on us as Daichi came out of the back. He gave me a look and I mouthed 'Lee and Mineko threw eggs'.

"Hey! You throwing eggs at us, stranger?" Gow yelled.

"No." Li replied.

"You see who did throw it?" He asked.

"No." Li repeated.

"Is no your'e favorite word? Listen, the egg _had_ to come from somewhere." Gow growled.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Li suggested sarcastically. A soldier laughed and Gow shot him a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Shove off, Gow. He didn't throw the egg. I mean, no one is _that_ stupid." I said. Gow frowned as Li reached for his feed. Gow beat him to it and snatched the bags from him, throwing it to another 'soldier'.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support." Gow's side kick said as he caught the feed.

"You better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." Gow said, patting his hammer. "Here's your knife back, Sweetheart."

He threw the knife. I caught it midair, the blade cutting my palm. I winced but refused to show any more pain than that.

"Are you okay?" Li asked, noticing the blood dripping from my palm. I nodded.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs." Daichi said. Li nodded. He walked back to his ostrich-horse and mounted it. My brother Lee popped out of nowhere and said, "Thanks for not ratting me out."

"Nice shot, Lil Lee." I said with a grin. He returned the smile but he frowned when Li turned his mount away and started it walking. He lit up as an idea hit him.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you!" Lee exclaimed. He looked to me.

"I don't think mom would mind." I agreed.

"Come on! I owe you." Lee bribed. Li agreed.


	2. Roof tops

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. I only own Rebellion Sasaki.**

As we approached the house, the hybrid-pigs began oinking as loud as possible.

"No one can ever sneak up on us." Lee said, almost shyly. I snorted.

"No kidding." Li said with a hint of mirth. I smiled at him and he looked away. I stayed next to Li as Lee brought the ostrich-horse to the barn. I smirked as a rooster-pig oinked at him.

"You a friend of Lee's?" My dad asked him.

"Dad!" I chirped happily and jumped at him in a hug.

"And Rebellion's?" He said with a chuckle. Lee cam running out of the barn and I backed up to Li as Lee exclaimed, "This guy just stood up to the soldiers! By the end, he practically had them running away!"

"Does this _guy_ have a name?" My mom said, smiling.

"I... I'm-"

"His name's Li." I said for him.

"Does Li have a last name?"

"He doesn't even have to say who he if he doesn't want to, Sela." My dad said. "Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The _real_ soldiers are off fighting the war. Like Lee and Rebby's big brother, Sensu." My mom added. I blushed at my mothers pet name but nodded in agreement.

"Will supper be ready soon?" Lee piped up. My mom laughed and nodded.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked Li.

"I can't. I should be moving on." He said. I frowned as my parents looked at each other.

"Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for awhile, and then we'll eat." my mom said. Li pouted but nodded in agreement. I grinned.

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

I flipped onto the roof and leaned on the shingled side while Li and my dad worked. My little brother was standing on the ladder and pestering Li with questions. I smirked as Li continued to smash away at the nails even though he was wielding the hammer like a double blade and he was stabbing the roof.

"You don't seem like you're from around here." Lee mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Li glanced at him but continued stabbing the nails with the hammer. Li made a small noise of agreement.

"Where are you from then?" Lee asked leaning against the roof with interest.

"Far away." He replied.

"Ohhhhhh... Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"Lee," My dad reprimanded. "give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?"

"Yes." Lee sighed. He pouted and look away towards the hybrid-pigs.

"So how'd you get that scar?" Lee asked while Li was mid strike. He ended up smashing his thumb. I winced in sympathy.

"Lee! It isn't nice or polite to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. Someone's past is their own business." I scolded my brother. My dad nodded in agreement while Li examined his thumb.

"I'll go get you some ice for that. It'll swell otherwise." I said. I hopped down from the roof with a somersault and heard my dad mutter, "She's going to snap her neck one day."

"Love ya, Daddy!" I yelled as I walked inside.

~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~

After dinner, I showed Li to the finished barn.

"Sorry, but this is the only spare 'room' we have. It'll probably get chilly and there are blankets by the hay."

"Thank you." Li replied. I looked at him curiously.

"Your welcome." I said, watching as he made his way over to the hay. He seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You have a far away look in your eyes and your expression says that you'd rather not remember what you're remembering."

"I'm fine." He said with a slightly surprised glance at me.

"Suuuure." I drawled. "If you need anything, come find me. I'll be in the sunflower field." I told him. I then slipped through the window and of to the field.


	3. Among the flowers

**Disclaimer: I think it's clear that I don't own A:TLA. Sorry this one's short.**

True to my word, I headed for the sunflower field. I reached a tree and swung myself up. I climbed to the top and relaxed across a couple of branches. A while later, I heard footsteps and jumped down to crouch in the sunflowers. I peered through the mighty stems of the flowers and saw Lee swinging around the older Li's swords. I went to stand and stop him from killing himself when Li appeared. I ducked down again.

"You're holding them wrong." Li said, scaring Lee. Lee fell over in shock and when he stood, he head the decapitated head of a sunflower perched on his skull. He held up the swords to Li.

"Keep in mind, they're dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole." Li said, cleanly chopping off the heads of three sunflowers after his speech He handed the swords back to Lee and he began swinging them around more fluidly. Lee turned to face Li and he smiled with a nod. Li laughed happily.

"We should be heading back." Lee said.

"Go ahead. I want to stay out here a little longer." Li said. "Bring back my swords for me."

"Okay!" Lee chirped, running down the dirt path. I began creeping forward as Li was overcome with a faraway, glassy-eyed look of sadness. I was a foot away when I stood and said, "You remind me of my brother Sensu. He used to show Lee stuff like that all the time."

"Gah!" Li yelped, turning to look at me.

"I _told_ you I'd be out here." I said nonchalantly. He got his breathing in check before staring at me.

"You saw all of that?" He asked. I nodded.

"That was really nice of you. It reminded him of Sensu. Probably made him forget that his brother is on the front lines of a battle that will probably cost Sensu his life." I said, tears welling in my eyes. Li placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting look.

"Sorry." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "Do you know anyone in the war?"

"Yes." Li replied, dropping his hand from my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked, sitting on the ground by the tree, leaning against the bark.

"My father and my sibling." Li said. He sat across from me.

"That must be horrible." I said.

"That's one word for it. In reality, it feels like everyone is part of this war." Li said, getting the far-away look again.

"Who'd you lose?" I asked.

"My mother." Li admitted. I felt my heart break and I crawled over to him. I hugged him and he froze. After a while, he warmed up to the hug and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said.

"I hope your brother survives." Li replied. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Know what's weird? I'm not even related to Sensu and I feel so worried for him." I said, mostly to myself.

"What do you mean?" Li asked.

"I'm not Gansu and Sela's daughter. They found me when I was a little girl and adopted me." I said. I stood, not wanting to continue with the conversation. "Thanks for opening up, Li."

"No problem." He said, slightly confused as I walked away.


	4. The fight

_**I don't own A:TLA**_

I woke up to the sound of pig-hybrids. I got out of bed and made my way out side, tying up my hair as I went. I stood by Lee as Li was about to mount his ostrich-horse.

"Thought you could leave without saying good-bye to me?" I said. He turned with a slight smile. I gave him a hug before placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. He mounted and my mother stepped forward.

"Here. This ought to get you through a few meals." She said. Li went to take the package when the pounding footfalls of ostrich-horses made us all look up. The 'soldiers' were riding towards us.

"What do you think they want?" My dad asked.

"Trouble." Li said. The men pulled their mounts to a stop in front of us.

"What do you want, Gow?" My father asked.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, your sons battalion got captured." Gow said. I clasped a hand over my mouth in shock while my family gasped in unison.

"You boys here what the Fire Nation did to their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" Gow asked his group rhetorically.

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniform and put them on the front line unarmed, way I heard it."One snorted and spat. "Then they just _watched_"

"You watch your mouth!" My dad yelled angrily, jabbing a finger at the men. Gow went to ride forward but Li cut him off with his own mount.

"Why bother routing around in the mud with these pigs?" Gow said before turning around and riding off, his group following his lead.

"What's going to happen to out brother?" Lee asked me, tears welling in his eyes. I bit my lip and hugged him.

"I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sensu and bring him back." My dad declared. My mother bursted into tears and my dad brought her inside. Lee pulled away from me and walked over to Li.

"When our dad goes, will you stay?" Lee asked, voice shaking.

"No. I need to move on." Li explained. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sheathed knife. He handed it to Lee. "Here. I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

"'Made in Earth Kingdom'." Lee read aloud. I smirked.

"The _other_ one." Li said.

"'Never give up without a fight'." Lee said as Li took off on his mount and rode off. Lee sheathed his knife and a tear ran down his face. I walked over and hugged him.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

The 'soldiers' returned shortly after dad left.

"We've come for food. You haven't payed your fee." Gow announced. I walked out and glared at the man.

"Up yours, Gow. We don't owe you anything." I said. And then the unexpected happened. Lee pulled the knife on them.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Not giving up." He replied. He then ran at Gow. Gow smacked away the blade and grabbed Lee.

"You're coming with me, boy. If you're old enough to fight, you're old enough to join the army."

"Get away from him!" I yelled. I ran forward and punched Gow in the face. He dropped Lee to grab me.

"Tie up the boy. We're taking both of them." Gow said. He then knocked me out.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

There is nothing more annoying then waking up tied to a pole in the middle of town. Lee was tied next to me, glaring at the ground.

"How long was I out?" I asked him in a whisper.

"About ten minutes." He replied. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Hey! There he is! I told you he'd come!" Lee exclaimed suddenly. I opened my eyes to see Li riding forwards. I smiled. Gow emerged from a house and his thugs stepped forward as Li dismounted. Li took his hat off and and faced the men.

"Let the kid and his sister go." Li said. Gow only laughed before sobering.

"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" Gow snapped.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bully's. Free loaders, abusing your power. Mostly over woman," His gaze slid to me. "And kids." He looked to Lee before glaring back at the thugs.

"You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war. And there is no reason to take Rebellion."

"Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?!" Gow yelled at his group. A thug with a spear ran forward but Li ducked under the spear and jabbed him in the stomach with his swords. The thug crawled back before standing and running. Another thug ran forward but Li ducked under, spun, and pushed him to the ground by his face. That thug ran too. Another ran forward. Li kicked up and shattered the spear in half. The thug yelped and ran. Lee laughed and I grinned. Only Gow was left.

"Go Li!" Lee cheered. Gow sneered and unhooked his twin hammers. Li unsheathed his swords. Gow grunted and earth bended a rock at Li. Li sliced it in half with his sword. Gow sent three rocks flying consecutively Li blocked two of them but the third hit him in the stomach, causing him to slide back a foot. Li snarled at ran at the man.

"Give him a left! A left!" A man yelled from the crowd.

"It's not a fist fight." His wife reminded him.

"He's got a left sword, don't he?" he replied. I laughed. Gow growled and sent another three rocks at Li. He deflected two again but the third got him in the stomach. He grunted and fell, rolling backwards to his feet and stumbling back.

"Look out!" The same man called.

"Behind you!" Lee yelled. Gow earth bended large rocks at Li. He deflected everyone but they caused him to back up even further. Gow kept sending more and more before he raised a large rock right into Li's gut. He went flying back and slammed his head on the ground. He didn't get up.

"No!" I yelled. I looked to Lee and said, "Grab the knife from my boot."

"Okay?" He said. I lifted my foot near his hands and he slipped the blade from my shoe. He handed it to me. I sliced the roped off of me and I began working on his. As I did, Gow started forward towards Li.

"Get up." Lee hissed. Li's eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed his fallen swords. He swung around and fire shot from his swords. Wait... _fire_?

"No way." I whispered, momentarily pausing on Lee's ropes. Gow went flying back from Li's blast and whimpered. Lee looked traumatized. 'Li' used his swords as conductors to fire at Gow. He bent up a rock to block the blast but the rock crumbled and he was sent into a building. Rocks crumbled down onto him and he stayed there.

"Who... Who _are_ you?" Gow asked.

"My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne." 'Li' admitted.

"Oh. My. Agni." I breathed.

"Liar!" The man from earlier cried out. "I've heard of you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!"

"All done." I muttered to myself. Lee's ropes fell away as his mother walked over. Zuko had bent to retrieve the knife and walked over to us.

"Not a step closer!" Sela yelled, stepping in front of Lee. Zuko knelt and held out the knife to Lee.

"It's yours. You should have it." he said.

"No! I hate you!" Lee yelled he stalked away and his mom began to follow. I looked between her and the retreating form of Zuko.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called to him. Zuko paused and turned to face me.

"Rebel? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Yeah, Rebby. What's happening?" Lee asked behind me.

"Lee... I'm not your real sister. You're parents found me when I was eight and raised my as there own. You were too young to remember. I'm sorry Lee, but I can't stay." I looked to Sela. "I've been a burden for seven years now. I need to leave."

"But... Rebby..."

"I'm sorry." I said. I then turned and walked to the scarred prince.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you in your journey." I said. He nodded and he mounted his ostrich-horse. He held out a hand to me and I hopped on behind him. We left.


End file.
